


Show me what you got

by morjens



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/morjens
Summary: What Jiho certainly didn’t know was who the hell had dragged G-Dragon to this music show. Okay, they both had released their own singles just week after other but it still didn’t exactly explain. Jiyong had enough money and fame, he didn’t have to come places like this. And, if he was true to himself, Jiho wouldn’t have to come either but hell, he wasn’t one to back off from good-old rap battle. What no one had time to tell him was that Bigbang’s soul, and face of the whole genre, would be there, sitting all cocky next to him and bouncing his leg like it would soon rip off from his body.





	Show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, as this rarepair has like two texts in this whole archive, I planned to make my own. I have no idea why it felt like this would be good idea but still somehow managed to write something 'cause their dynamics would be quite interesting. Lol, well, but they would be so handsome pair. JiJi-couple, way to go! 
> 
> Also, if some kind spirit wants to beta this, please do so. English is not my first language so there may be weird places for commas and so on. Please bear with it.
> 
> I also decided not to use hyung/sunbaenim etc because I do not feel like I know how to use them properly.

Okay, Jiho knew this thing. Few promotions, couple shows and then he would be ready to make more music in his man cave where no soul was allowed when he had The Inspiration. That was the thing, Kyung had learned it through some hard time.

What Jiho certainly didn’t know was who the hell had dragged G-Dragon to this music show. Okay, they both had released their own singles just week after other but it still didn’t exactly explain. Jiyong had enough money and fame, he didn’t have to come places like this. And, if he was true to himself, Jiho wouldn’t have to come either but hell, he wasn’t one to back off from good-old rap battle. What no one had time to tell him was that Bigbang’s soul, and face of the whole genre, would be there, sitting all cocky next to him and bouncing his leg like it would soon rip off from his body.

Jiho wasn’t exactly sure what he should be doing. Of course, he really appreciated Jiyong (who the hell didn’t, dude had built huge fan base from nothing) but at the same time he really wanted to test his skills with Jiyong. G-Dragon was like the Main Idol among all the idols. He was the one who had the skills to do anything, whose name sold anything out, who had done so much music and other stuff next ones were way behind him. And it was not because he was hot, no, it was because this man was clever. He was cold businessman (even though press tried to give that place to BigBang’s maknae) who picked greatest deals, made his own cloth lines, had so many things going on no-one really had time to understand. Jiyong was like that one guy everyone knows but nobody really Knew.

Yes, he had stated in couple of interviews that he really didn’t like when people compared him to Jiyong but he wasn’t going to deny that didn’t feel good sometimes, to be compared to one of the icons of the genre. One day Jiho felt he wanted to be the reason little boys wanted to try their best at rapping, be the inspiring icon for this genre. 

Damn, Jiyong was going to bounce his way out from the chair as he was staring other rappers on the stage. They were clearly glazing shyly towards where Jiho and Jiyong were seated. One was going to fall out of the stage from nervousness. Jiho hummed lowly and grabbed his water bottle. It wasn’t like this whole show would be over any time soon. It had already taken few hours but there was still so much new faces trying and between breaks staff had to adjust the lighting and everything.

He really would’ve had more things to do than this damned show but he knew that just because he and the GD were on the show more people would watch it. Jiyong’s album would sell well even without this show but Jiho guessed he was there because of the same reason as he, pure interest to topic. It was always nice to try guess who was gonna make it big, maybe even have someone to feature in some track. Genre needed new faces and battle between tryers was raw.

He gulped down his water and saw Jiyong trying to get his attention.  
”See that?” Jiyong lifted his hand little.  
”See what?”  
”That kid there. He’s gonna try one of us. He looks just like that. Full of himself and trying to prove his point. Just saying.”  
”Hmm”, Jiho looked where Jiyong had pointed and yes, he recognized the kid. And he looked exactly like Jiyong had said.  
”Would say ’bout five minutes”, Jiyong muttered.  
”I’d say ten, he has to gather some courage.”  
”You gonna go?”  
”Well, he seems wanting to battle with you.”  
”These brats”, Jiyong hissed and took his water bottle.  
”So, you are?”  
”If he is brave enough, why not. Haven’t even done this in ages, I kinda need it.”  
”Know what you mean”, Jiho smiled shortly and gazed after the kid. It was probably wrong to call him kid since he looked like something around fifteen but ten years gap was big in this industry.

Just half an hour after Jiyong was trying out his mic and standing on the stage. Kid, whose name Jiho couldn’t even remember, was on the other side and looked like battle hero. Little did he know he would be destroyed completely. Jiho didn’t quite know how Jiyong did his raps or other music but after all these years it came smoothly from Jiho so why not from Jiyong who had done this many years before him. 

Jiyong was born entertainer. He took the small stage as it would’ve been his concert hall, he owned it and he charisma totally outshined the poor boy. Of course, Jiyong did have some heart and he didn’t fully crush kiddo. Actually, Jiho thought, boy had few quite good lines, with some producing they would actually work somewhere. Maybe they would hear about him after couple years. Hopefully he would get in to some good company, there was enough shitty firms in his industry, Jiho knew that too damn well. 

”Great job”, it sounded so lame and Jiho hated how he couldn’t say anything cleverer. Jiyong laughed lowly and sat down next to him.  
”I’m kinda in the mood right now. It did good.”  
”Yah, I know. Damn shame, Mino never wants to battle me.”  
”He trying to do some company spying?”  
”Too lazy for that.”

”I guess press gonna have some juicy headlines after this.”  
”Not going to read those anyways. Everything I do is wrong. No one never writes anything if you donate money to somewhere or anything like that. But when you look at someone for a second that’s gonna make it to the first page.”  
”Should probly make some songs about those idiot paparazzies.”

Jiyong sighs and tussles his hair. Jiho glances him slowly and tries to still his too hard beating heart. It truly is honour just sit here with Jiyong and judge this whole show but also talk to him like actual collegue? Man, it was wierd. After all these years Jiyong was still kinda top of the hill. Alone in his own class. 

”You wanna?” Jiyong slowly lifted his hand and pointed towards the stage.  
”What?”  
”Try me”, Jiyong’s eyes were dark and Jiho felt his mouth dry.  
”T-try?”  
”Yeah, have a battle with me? Not have to be shown in the actual show. Just, you know, for fun.”  
”For fun… Eh, well. Why not.”  
”You need some beat?”  
”Gonna work it in five.”  
”Deal.”

Jiho watched as Jiyong slowly walked towards show directors and talked to them. He took his phone and quickly made some beat, nothing Grammy-worth but would do its job in this situation. He saw how show director jumped up and started to shout to someone. 

”Well… It didn’t go as smoothly as I thought.” Jiyong had come back.  
”What d’ya mean?”  
”I suppose they are gonna film it. Grab more viewers interest. Big headlines and stuff.”  
”You okay with it?”  
”Only if I’m gonna win”, Jiyong smiled half and Jiho smirked.  
”As if, if I can say anything about it.”  
”Looking forward.” Jiyong left the scene. 

Ten minutes later Jiho was standing in the stage trying to get used to those piercing lights. Thinking why the hell was he even doing this, could’ve just asked Jay, if he really wanted nice rap show off in the basement, couple beers and bad jokes, relaxing stuff. This was nothing like that. 

Jiho knew that when he had a good day, his flow was great. He could rap slow, fast, anything between. He knew how to make music, damn he spent more time in that bloody studio than his actual flat. Kyung was always fake surprised when he actually came somewhere, like eat some meat with members or stuff. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what he was doing. But he knew his opponent. It was important to check out others and stay on top. And GD was always on the top, no matter what song he published. Jiyong could’ve make song about apples and fans would buy it in no time. 

”Start in ten, nine, eight--”  
Jiho heard a voice and remembered where he was. He had sunglasses on, little sweat on his neck where most of the lights were spotted and contestants were staring at them on the both sides of the stage. Jiyong adjusted his jacket and looked up to him. 

”Ready?”  
”Yah, of course.”  
”Two, one, go!”  
”Welcome back! Our two own judges are here to teach you few tricks how to win a proper rap battle. Are you ready for the battle of the night, perhaps even battle of the week? Gdragon and Zico are gonna set the stage on fire. Let’s play!” MC of the night was cheesy as ever and Jiho cringed himself to his sayings but it seemed to work and pumped the contestants cheer for them. 

They had set the rules. MC was going to give them words, and then they were supposed to start soon after that. Jiho would start and then was Jiyong’s turn. They would go four rounds, changing the starter and then it would be over. Sounded easier than it was. 

”Aaaaaaand, this is the start! Boys are patiently waiting, here comes the first word. Let the beat begin! First word is war!”  
”Mmh… Yeah, yeah, Zi-zi-Zico, when I was--”  


"Ah, thank you brat, that was great!” Jiyong came clap to his back when they plopped back to their own seats.  
”Hahaha, was gonna freeze on the third but still worked that pretty well”, Jiho took his water bottle and gulped third of it down. It didn’t help, adrenaline was still running high on his body and he felt how his heart beat hard against his chest.  
”Pretty good, I say.”  
”Hah, thanks. You too.”  
”You wanna grab some drinks after?”  
”Mmh, sure. Was gonna start working at midday in any case.”  
”Lucky you. Gotta be at the interview at ten”, Jiyong groaned and stared to the stage where the show was already continuing and new boys climbed to test their talent.  
”But first, let’s choose few to teach some bad habits.”  
”Hah.”

Clock was already almost midnight when they finally arrived to the small pub. Jiyong’s manager placed to the other end of the table, looking like he would fall asleep in a minute if he had the right. Jiyong, on the other hand, looked like he was just starting his day. He had freshened up after the show and was now having their drinks. Jiho slowly glanced through the whole place, not too much people and not anyone who would be problem for them. Jiyong looked good in his ripped jeans and plain black shirt. It was simple, his hair was now simple but he still had the superstar vibe around him. Jiho adjusted his hoodie and took cold glass from Jiyong’s hand. 

”And theeere you go”, Jiyong gave him another drink.  
”Hah, you’re gonna get me wasted, huh?” Jiho glared tequila shot in his hand.  
”Nah, just you know. Let it loose.”  
”I thought you were going to interview at ten.”  
”Yeah. But little hangover doesn’t matter.”  
”Used to those? I guess on your age they can be rather cruel.”  
”Oi brat, shut up and drink!”

Jiho downed first one in one gulp and somehow few minutes after there was second on the table in front of him. Jiyong smiled smugly but clinked his glass and drank his own shot in couple seconds.

Yeees, Jiho knew this thing. He was going to have hangover, at least nice headache tomorrow. But in this situation it didn’t seem to matter, he didn’t care. It was weird enough him to hang out with Jiyong but other one was actually pretty nice company. Not to mention those lips Jiyong had been licking whole night, those pink plump lips he had caught himself staring waaay to much. Blame it on alcohol. And Jiyong.

”Yo, they gonna close this thing. You wanna come with me?”  
”Where?”  
”To my place?” Jiyong’s gaze was dark and giving shivers down to Jiho’s spine.  
”You sure?”  
”If you are.”

Half an hour later Jiho climbed out of the taxi they had invited. Jiyong talked in low voice with his manager, probably about tomorrows (or more like today's) schedule. Dude looked like he could pass out right after reaching his own flat. No one could blame that poor guy, being GD’s manager was probably quite tiring. 

”Yah, let’s go”, Jiyong opened the front door and Jiho walked inside. Few lights were on and Jiyong made his way to living room.  
”Gonna be back on five. Make yourself comfortable.”  
”Yep.”

Jiho had no idea what the hell he was doing. He was not supposed to be here. His own manager would kill him because guy had tried to call him already few times but he didn’t answer. And he knew he didn’t approve this at all. Being in other side of the town in G fucking D’s house. No way, too much gossiping if some paparazzi ever happens to hear about it. 

”You want some?”  
”What’ya got?”  
”Wine. You know, you can’t be friends with Seunghyun unless you have at least two bottles of wine in your refrigerator.”  
”I see”, Jiho mumbled, he really did not see but hey, alcohol was alcohol, so why not. 

Jiyong handed him two glasses and then opened wine bottle. White wine, looked pretty expensive but he did not know that much of wines.  
”This one’s from France. Year 1996, great year I guess. Grapes are --”

Jiho heard his voice. That little bit nasally but somehow still relaxing voice which tempted him. They would do such a masterpiece together but since they were in different company’s it would never work. And they were too perfectionists to actually work together. All people who had to make music with them knew it. Jiyong plopped to sofa next to him, still talking about that wine. His lips were pink and in rooms dim lighting his eyes were having a dangerous sparkle. His shirt had dropped lower and shamelessly revealed now his pale shoulder and part of the tattoo. He was tempting to watch and the way his fingers curled around the glass made Jiho think possible ways those fingers could be wrapped around him. 

Jiyong’s voice silenced when Jiho put his finger on his lips.  
”Shhh, just-- drink.”  
”Hah, yeah”, Jiyong’s lips sucked his finger in and Jiho was staring right into his dark, piercing eyes. Tongue swirled around his finger until Jiho pulled it out.  
”You want some?”  
”Been waiting.”

Next thing Jiho felt was those pink lips on his own. Wine glass long forgotten table next to sofa as he was pinned against leather material, Jiyong’s hands on his thighs as they hungrily wanted more, needed more. Jiyong slowly lifted his leg between Jiho’s and sucked his lower lip he had been staring whole night. Jiho’s hands were roaming on Jiyong’s back, other one pulling the t-shirt away from the jeans, other one climbing towards neck. Low groan escaped from Jiho’s lips as Jiyong’s other hand slowly made its way lower on his stomach. Lips crashing together, Jiho’s other hand got handful of Jiyong’s ass and he felt Jiyong shivering under his touch. 

Jiyong tasted like cigarettes and alcohol Jiho noticed as kiss deepened. Jiyong was rubbing his leg against Jiho’s growing erection and friction it made got him groaning. He shifted away from Jiyong’s lips and nibbled side of his neck, aware of the fact that he was not allowed to leave any visible marks there. Jiyong let low moan and supported himself over Jiho on the other hand as the other tried to get its way under Jiho’s shirt. 

Somewhere in the distance Jiyong’s phone beeped few times as new messages came but they paid no attention to it. They were too immersed to their connection, hands traced others body and low growls escaped from their lips when they both felt temperature rising. Jiho lifted his hands and Jiyong pulled his shirt off, lips starting to wander on chest’s tattoos, tracing borders of those. Jiho had been grabbing Jiyong’s butt but shifted now his hand between Jiyong's legs which erupted long moan from Jiyong as hand brushed over his now visible erection.  
“Ta-take it off”, Jiyong panted head against Jiho’s chest. Jiho tried and eventually opened jeans' zipper. With both of his hands he slide pants to Jiyong’s ankles. There’s already leaked precum on his boxers when Jiho palmed over his yet clothed dick. Jiyong hissed lightly and lifted his head so that their lips could meet again on deep kiss. Jiho felt himself hardening against Jiyong’s leg but now what’s more important, was to give Jiyong a good release. 

“I won’t beg twice but please touch it already.”  
“You won’t? What if I make you?”  
“You little shit, no you woo-- _aahng_ ”, Jiyongs voice crumbles when Jiho let his dick sprung free from boxers and started to touch it.  
“Faster, faster”, he managed to say as he changed his position to sit completely over Jiho’s bulge and rubbed his ass over Jiho’s erection. Jiho closed his eyes but maintained his pace on others dick. He could feel Jiyong’s fingers crawl into his ribs as the friction got more and more heated.  
“Fuck, faster, _faster_ ”, Jiyong almost plead. His hips answered to Jiho’s hands movements and that made Jiho bite his lower lip. Damn, at this pace he would come undone on his jeans, alcohol always made him feel more.  
“Just, just like that, yeah. Justtt, _fuuuuck_ , yes”, Jiyong let himself go and came all over Jiho’s hand. Still panting and sweat glistering on his forehead, he managed to crack little boyish smile. He climbed away on top of Jiho and started to open his zipper. Jiho’s jeans were pulled down and soon Jiyong was settled in front of black boxers. Jiho eyed older one as he pulled boxers away and revealed painfully hard erection. Jiyong licked his lips, adjusted himself to better position and took Jiho between his lips. Jiho felt like coming in that moment. Jiyong teased, swirled his tongue and finally took him all. Jiho’s hand wandered to Jiyong’s neck and grabbed hair on his hand. He closed his eyes, not believing what he was doing. 

Jiyong was good. Great, masterful, he probably had done this to someone else before but it was no Jiho’s matter to ask nor to know. In fact, better if he did not know anything. He felt his peak coming closer as Jiyong’s cheeks hallowed and he took his cock deeper. Quiet begs slipped from his lips as he gripped harder others hair and sofa pillows. His hips rose and he knew he couldn’t take it any longer as Jiyong’s other hand grabbed him from ass and massaged it roughly. Couple sucks more and he came moaning to Jiyong’s mouth, gasping for air.  
“Hmmmh”, Jiyong swallowed his cum and rose from sofa. Few minutes later he came back with tissues and washed his own semen from Jiho’s stomach. Awkwardly Jiho rose to sit on the sofa and gulped down his wine he did not have time to admire. Poor wine, maybe it would’ve needed someone who actually cared about its statistics. 

“You ready?”  
“Hmm, huh?”  
“For a second round?”  
“Huh?”  
“Boy, I haven’t even started yet”, Jiyong smiled smugly.  
“Show me what you got.”


End file.
